Movie nights are epic with the Avengers
by Anthony E. Stark
Summary: A one-shot from my other story 'Random facts about the Avengers' in which Clint, Thor, Tony and Loki watch The Avengers. They're all friends but Tony and Loki are really proper best friends (Is it FrostIron? I guess it could be if you squint hard enough and tilt your head to the side... But only friends so don't worry if you don't like that stuff) Rated T for Tony.


**Movie nights are epic with the Avengers.**

**A/N: This is also part of my story _Random facts about the Avengers_ but I think it's long enough to be a one-shot. You don't have to have read the other story but it's as random as this..**

******Random disclaimer: In fear of being skinned alive by the boss people here, I would like to remind you all that these amazing characters are not mine even though I would love them all (especially Loki) so, there, I said it. Don't kill me. I have an army.**

Clint, Tony, Loki and Thor were lounging on bean bags and sofas in front of the huge TV in Tony's room. It had started off with just the billionaire hiding from Bruce with Clint, now the two gods had joined them because it seemed fun. All they did was creep from room to room to gather snacks and movies, giggling like maniacs while they did.

After going through all their favourite movies they had "nothing left to watch" even though Tony owned every movie in the world. (Believe me, he even owns movies that haven't even be released in cinemas - lucky git.) Thor had looked through the massive collection of films - that take up an entire room - and chose one that had caught his eye immediately. The Avengers. It would be easy for him to understand considering he was there. Clint had nearly killed something after trying to explain to the thunder-god what a Transformer is; Loki doesn't seem to understand either but stays silent, trying to stop Tony from stealing his popcorn.

The DVD had played for a few minutes now; the Tesseract had been introduced, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were panicking and Fury was talking to Clint.

"THAT'S ME!", the archer had yelled to nobody in particular the moment that he was shown on-screen, "Oooh I look fit! Hey Tony, I'm in a movie!"

"Yes, well done. Just remember that I'm in th-"

The man of iron was cut off by Loki nearly shoving him off of the sofa they were sharing, "Shush! It's my big arrival."

A large blast emitted from the Tesseract as the room fell silent in anticipation. "They should really rename this 'How Loki failed at taking over Earth because the handsome Tony Stark stopped him'!" Tony announced proudly before the trickster glared at him for ruining the seriousness of his entry.

Thor gasped as multiple extras were killed by the skilfulness of Loki, "Brother.. Wow."

_You have heart._

"Hey don't brainwash me you bastard!" Clint yelled while jumping up from his beanbag to punch Loki. A large hand grabbed the back of the archer's shirt and pulled him back to the floor.

"Leave my brother alone. He's going to get defeated anyway."

"Oi! Don't ruin the plot, mate!"

Tony threw popcorn at the thunder-god which was caught perfectly by Loki. "Haha thank you very much!"

The next few minutes was spent fighting over pizza (Thor's favourite - extra hot meat feast) and, once it was all gone, they looked up to see Natasha talking to Bruce.

"Oh so that's how he was persuaded.."

"Haven't you actually seen this before, Stark?"

"I have but I just fast forwarded it to the bits I'm in, Barton."

_Stop lying to me!_

Tony yelped in fear and hid behind a cushion, scared that the Bruce on the screen was actually in the room with them.

"I was cuddling that! And you can't hide from Bruce forever..", Loki sighed as the scared genius peeked over the fluffy pink cushion.

Tony only peeked over the cushion when the scene changed to him flying up from underwater. "I look pretty damn cool," he announced and Clint just rolled his eyes.

The four Avengers were silent for a while after that; not one person was able to make a witty comment while they were focused on how Steve was recruited. "Wow Coulson was really obsessed with Captain America.." Loki commented which earned him an evil glare off everyone but Tony - he was far too interested in the movie.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT WHEN YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S DE-" Clint shouted while punching the trickster's leg but got cut off by Thor.

"Stop getting annoyed at him, son of Barton."

"He's probably pissed off that he's portrayed as the bad guy to start with.." Tony muttered to Loki who didn't even seem a bit bothered with the archer getting more and more annoyed at the god.

Clint calmed down and apologised to the trickster with a promise to not get mad again. Thor laughed at the sight of Clint apologising and reminded the others that it'd be worse if it was Banner getting angry. Both of them were now giggling like little girls as the scene turned to Stuttgart; the god and the archer both agreed that they looked mega awesome. The Loki on the screen was now walking down the staircase to the posh party (looking very nice *wink*) and, as he whacked a random person with his 'glow-stick of destiny', Tony's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Woah. That entrance is almost as impressive as mine." He smirked to Loki who was grinning back at him.

Stark jumped up, to everybody's surprise, stood up in front of the TV and spoke along with the god on the screen.

_Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?_ The billionaire gestured to the three laughing men in front of him.

_It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation._ Every word was perfectly in time which made the others wonder how often Tony had watched the movie.

_The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity._ He looked Loki in the eye, both of them trying their hardest to stay serious about the over-expressiveness of the speech.

_You were made to be ruled._ The god shuddered as he realised how scary his improvised speech was - he also grinned at how skillful he is if he can make that up on the spot. Two squeaks of laughter from the others in the room interrupted Tony's focus when he said the last line.

_In the end, you will always kneel._

Tony strutted back to the sofa next to Loki and grinned at him before they burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"You did that.. Better than me!" The trickster gasped through his hysterical giggling. They only calmed down when they heard the entrance of Tony in the movie - still laughing a bit as Iron man blasted Loki away and aiming many missiles at him.

_Make your move, reindeer games._

Thor was so absorbed by Tony and Steve talking that he jumped at the sound of lightning coming from outside the plane; he laughed when Loki said his next line perfectly in time with the movie.

_I'm not overly fond of what follows._

The thunder-god pulled his brother out of the plane and took him to a mountain, to lecture the trickster before being cut off by Tony.

"Timing!" The billionaire laughed at how he cut off Thor's speech perfectly.

_You have no idea what you're dealing with. Uh, Shakespeare in the Park?_

Tony and Loki held their breaths, ready to say the next line. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

They all sat there absorbed by the action in the movie for what seemed like ages. "That man's playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did!" Everybody shouted at the same time, laughing at how all of them thought to say the same thing after so long in silence.

Clint and the rest of Loki's team attacked the helicarrier with a lot of explosions; Tony and Steve were fixing the broken engine while Thor fought off the Hulk. Coulson stood up to Loki before being stabbed in the back, literally.

"You killed him!" Tony shouted in shock, even though they all already knew it, as the Avengers gasped at seeing just how Phil died. They gasped again as they saw Loki heartlessly pressing the button which released the cage Thor was trapped in.

"You bastard." Clint muttered under his breath even though Loki didn't hear it, well, at least he thought it went unheard.

The next bit was spent fidgeting around under the fluffy blanket Tony had put over himself and Loki. It had started off with both sitting normally with their feet curled next to them but, after a lot of fidgeting from Tony, he had discovered that the god was really ticklish and started kicking Loki in the shin. The trickster was laughing and kicking the billionaire back until he decided that the film was more important than being tickled. Within seconds, Tony's feet were pinned down by Loki; the god watching the movie again like nothing had happened.

Clint's eyes were locked on the screen as the scene turned to Stark tower - Tony negotiating with Loki was something that the archer hadn't been around to witness.

_Please, tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity. Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you. You should have left your armour on for that. Yeah. It's seen a bit of 'mileage' and you got the 'glow-stick of destiny.'_

"Glow-stick of destiny? I might have to use that sometime!" Thor boomed which made Loki roll his eyes and sigh, "You dare and you'll regret it," in reply.

_No drink? You sure? I'm having one._

"I really should of taken that drink.." The trickster mused to the others who weren't actually paying attention to him.

The thunder-god gasped as the Loki on the screen threw Tony out of the window, "Brother! You should know that it's rude to throw citizens out of windows on Midguard!"

"It's rude to throw people out of windows anywhere, doesn't mean it's not fun!" Loki replied with a smirk which earned him glares from both Thor and Tony.

None of the four men spoke again after that, they were too interested in the fighting on the screen, until Tony jumped up yet again to say his next big speech.

_All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays._ The billionaire gestured to Clint who grinned at the mention of himself.

_Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash._ Tony gestured to himself and posed - to the amusement of the others - until Steve said his next line.

_T__hor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up._ The god looked up at Stark in shock before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Son of Stark, you really are a true actor!"

Tony chuckled with a smug grin on his face, realised he'd missed the next few lines, and quickly said the last word to the speech.

"SMASH!"

This earned him a round of applause as he sat down, snuggling under the fluffy blanket to watch the rest of the fighting.

After a LOT of robots being smashed or punched to death, Loki was giving a speech to the Hulk about how he's superior - before being smashed into the ground multiple times.

Clint winced, "Oooh that must've hurt.. But you deserved it, you ass." Tony's laughter drowned out anything that the trickster had said in reply - probably some dark magic or a death threat.

More fighting followed; the Avengers seemed to be losing until Tony nuked the spaceship and all the robots died instantly.

_Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it._

"Stark! You're fighting off loads of robots, you nearly died and all you care about is eating?!" Thor exclaimed with slight sarcasm - it was weird to hear somebody other than Loki or Tony being sarcastic which made Clint snort with laughter; even Loki was hiding a grin behind his hand.

_If it's all the same to you... I think I'll have that drink now._

The trickster winced as he saw what a state he was in at that moment, not even gods can stay immaculate during such an intense fight.

"I really should've given you that drink, I'll get you one now!" Tony announced before striding off out of the door.

"How long do you think it'll be until -" Thor asked until he was interrupted by Tony running back in, shutting the door with a slam.

"I forgot! Hiding from Bruce! Get your own drink!" The billionaire gasped as he hid under the fluffy blanket and pulled it off of a giggling Loki.

"That movie was good," Clint said while he watched the credits go across the screen, "But, how was it all filmed without any of us noticing?"


End file.
